jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeep Wrangler Hunter Vehicles
The Jeep Wrangler was used as the staff vehicle on the original Isla Nublar Jurassic Park and was also used by InGen Hunters on Isla Sorna to capture the dinosaurs there for the Jurassic Park in San Diego. Many of these Jeeps were fitted with LAR Grizzly Big Boar guns modified to fire various dual pulley grappling hooks to assist in capturing the dinosaurs. InGen Hunters riding these vehicles carried Danish, CO2 powered Dan Inject Mode l JM tranquilizer guns fitted with Factory Bushnell scopes. However, eventually, all of these vehicles were destroyed when Nick Van Owen cut their gas lines and freed the dinosaurs. Modified InGen Vehicles Three variants were seen in during the round up. The first variant (seen above) was of the one that InGen CEO Peter Ludlow, retired big game hunter Roland Tembo, and Tembo’s long-time friend, Ajay Sidhu, directed the round up from. It seated three, the rear passenger seat being open to the elements, the roll cage that protected the front seating not extending to the rear. The spare tire was mounted on the back and the vehicle sported overhead wing doors that swung upwards rather than outwards as is typical of normal cars. Paleontologist Dr. Robert Burke and two other unnamed InGen harvesters were also seen riding in a modified Jeep of this variant. The second variant was more heavily built, and hunters Dieter Stark and Carter were seen pursuing a Parasaurolophus (nicknamed “Elvis” by Roland) in this variant of modified Jeep. The roll cage extended all the way to the rear of the vehicle, which seated two. This variant featured an extendable “outrigger”. The passenger seat was capable of extending outwards that gave the passenger a clear and unobstructed view of their surroundings. Because of this feature, this variant of modified Jeep lacked doors entirely. Also, unlike the other variants seen, the spare tire on this version of Jeep was mounted on the front of the vehicle. The third variation of modified Jeep had the least modifications. It’s enclosed cabin had been left untouched, though the rear passenger seating had been removed. Like the other variants, the front windshield had been removed and replaced with a heavy grate of bars, a grill cage and winch had been added to the front, and improved ventilation for the engine had been added by cutting into the side of the vehicle frame. A Jeep of this variation was seen parked next to a group of harvesters that had been attempting to wrangle a Pachycephalosaurus nicknamed “Friar Tuck“. The harvesters were incapable of snaring the Pachycephalosaurus on foot, and while Dr. Burke explained to one of the harvesters the Pachycephalosaurus‘ head ramming behavior, Friar Tuck burst through the group of harvesters and rammed into the passenger door of the Jeep. The impact crumpled the door, and sent Carter, who had been hiding behind the door at the time, rolling through the front seats and out the open driver side door. Jurassic Park-inspired games It has appeared in The Lost World: Jurassic Park video game (with a different color), Trespasser, and in Warpath: Jurassic Park. Toyline It was the Net Trapper from The Lost World Series 1, and the third variant also came with the Microverse Mobile Command Center playset. File:hunter_jeep1.jpg|Dieter's Jeep concept art. hunter_jeep2.jpg|Roland's Jeep concept art. hunter_jeep3_damaged.jpg|Third Jeep concept art. Category:Vehicles Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Cars Category:Equipment Category:InGen Vehicles Category:Jeeps Category:Isla Sorna Vehicles Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Vehicles